Out Of Order - English version
by Neweii
Summary: Bill received a mansion as an inheritance from his grandfather. To raise money for the house reform, he rents rooms to super relaxed young students, being constantly explored by them. Nothing seems to change, until he receives a call... (Special, Oldrival, Frantic, Mangaquest, SoulSilver, Comonner, and Teashipping) (Translation from portuguese)
1. Prologue

_Hey, people. This is a very dear project to me and my sister. We've been having ideas for this fic for years and we had written some sketches but the serious writing just started last year. We revised our sketches and made modifications, keeping one thing or another. Our goal is to write their stories since high school till adult lives. If we're going to achieve this, well, just the time will say. But at least the High School will be written!_

_This story goes on an Alternative Universe. And, no, Pokémon will not appear. Maybe one or other reference, but the priorities are the characters and their relationships. (I really wanted to put Pokémon on this, but we're having so many work with just the characters, imagine with all their Pokémon…) The ages of the characters were modified a little, and some of their family relationships too._

_This all said, I hope you guys enjoy our story!_

_Disclaimer: Pokémon Adventures and its characters don't belong to us._

* * *

**CHAPTER 00: Prologue – Always in a trash life**

**Bill POV**

**Monday 6:00 AM**

I woke with a strange noise.

…Drums? At 6 o'clock?

I opened my wardrobe and tried to pull a random outfit, but something was clogging it. I pulled again, nothing.

-How strange, the outfit isn't coming… Wait, what is this? – I approached cautiously – Aaaaah! – I quickly locked the wardrobe. Was it just my impression or had I seen a moving creature inside there?

I took a bath, dressed up, went downstairs and ate a cereal bar.

-Who left the window open? I have already told plenty times that if we don't let it closed, we're going to be eaten alive…

I closed the window to avoid insects and, when trying to do the same with the curtain, I saw little shaped cutouts garments at its bottom. I mentally cursed Ruby.

-Next time, just buy one green- phlegm or yellow-vomit. – I talked to myself. I went to work and, in the back, I bought some snacks and frozen food. It was the most practical and the cheapest option. Feeding eight men isn't easy…

When I returned, I said to them:

-This is your dinner today. Now, eat. – I threw a package to each of them and kept the rest in the kitchen cabinet. When I returned to the living room, there was an impasse in the air.

-Noodles? I ate this three times in this week. And today is Monday! – Pearl manifested.

-And from this brand? Their factory was interdicted last week! – Red seemed startled.

That's why it I bought it, it was cheaper…

-Shrimp flavor?! You know I'm allergic to shrimp! – Gold complained.

-I'm starting to develop allergy to industrialized food. How long it was since I ate something homemade? – retorted Ruby.

-Foooood! – said Diamond before start to devour his lamen.

-I think it's better you eat without complain, or else, Dia will do it for you. – Sometimes Dia was really convenient.

-…- Green didn't seem to care.

-…- this is Silver.

They started eating, but, since peace never lasts long, this quiet moment quickly ended.

-Bill! I'm thirsty! – Dia finished his lamen and wanted a garnish. Sometimes Dia was really inconvenient…

-I'm too! But bring me something cold, right? – Gold, you relaxed!

-Hey, Bill! – a self-seeking Ruby approached.

-What do you want?

-Since you're going shopping, could you bring some seam lines for me? – he said with a little grin in the face.

-No. I already went out and just came back, so I'm tired. I don't want to lose my time choosing seam lines for someone who spoiled the curtains!

-Ah, that? Heheheh – he let a farfetched grin out – I can mend all the clothes you want!

I don't want it. But I'm more interested in getting rid of him; I'm exhausted!

-…right. – I don't believe I agreed with this.

-Then, what about bringing some hair gel too? Pearl used everything! – said Gold.

-I didn't! It's Red's fault.

Dia took advantage of the confusion to go to the kitchen. Looks like the food reserve it's settled.

-Hey! It's Gold's fault!

-Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

-Enough! I won't go out anymore! Do whatever you want! – I was angry and wanted to sleep. – Drink water from the tap or slurp ice. I don't care! – Before they approached me with more requests, I quickly climbed up the stairs. When walking by the corridor, I saw a pile of papers and used packaging on the floor. Argh! Those messy guys never cleaned anything!

I turned on my bedroom's TV and changed to the channel where passes the series I watch: _Always in a trash life. _I identify myself with the main character.

When the episode was over, the guys came to MY room and fought by the TV schedule. Some of them wanted to see shounen anime, Ruby wanted to watch josei/seinen animes, and Gold, ecchi… Green didn't came, he preferred to play the drums.

Later, the schedule they wanted to watch was over (except for Gold's, that should begin after midnight, but obviously I wouldn't allow him to watch it in my room) and I kicked them out.

I tried to sleep buuut…

The damn Drums.

**Tuesday 00:00 AM**

I can't sleep. Damn drums! Could it be that Green don't know that is against the law to disturb others with noise at dawn?!

I turned to one side, turned to the other… Argh! It was really impossible for me to sleep! If it's going to stay that way and I'm not going to sleep soon, its better reading a book next to the fireplace. Ironically, just when I gave up sleeping, the drums noise stopped. But I was already there and had completely lost rest.

It was a cold night and would be good to warm me up. I lit the fireplace and started to read. I was in the climax of the story, when the detective was close to arrest the murderer and found him agonizing.

"_-Your troublesome! You gave me so much work to find you and you're going to die here?!_

_-I-I was betrayed. I was as tricked as you in this story. He didn't want I got interrogated, and poisoned me; he didn't want his name involved…_

_-A principal… I already suspected. Say his name now, and redeem yourself for your crimes._

_-His name is…_

_-Yees? – the detective's eyes shone in a magnanimous way._

_-I-it is M-Mori-_

_Ssuddenly the man started to choke, the poison already penetrated his brain. He groaned painfully and…"_

Squiiik!

I looked around, startled, to certify that there's no one else in the room. I could swear I heard horrible groans.

PAFT!

-AAAAAH!

What a fright! An old owl dropped choking from the chimney; it retorted itself around the floor, sickly. It contorted itself many times before it finally stopped.

Is it dead?

I searched for a shovel, a garbage bag and a broom to catch the dead body. But, when I leaned the tip of the broom in its back, the bird manifested furiously, pecking me compulsively. Happily, the window was partly open (usually I wouldn't be happy about this) and when it saw the gap, it ran away.

Some of the pecks injured me, and I needed to clean the wound and put a curative on it. But the bathroom was full… Wait! Is it morning already?! I rubbed the eyes.

The bathroom was tumultuous because of a hair gel pot. In general, we always had two pots in the bathroom. But, as Green had appropriated one, the rest of the house was obliged to share the other. And maintain the Pearl's, Red's and Gold's hair wasn't easy.

-You already used it! Now it's MY TIME!

-If you use the pot now, you will finish it!

-My hair needs more than yours!

-They are like little kids… - I whispered to myself.

I went down to the kitchen to get some ice; I wasn't with enough patience to stand useless quarrels so early. Happily the ice was still there. I ate a cereal bar, the only edible (and reliable) food from there. I took a walk around the neighborhood and, when I got back, almost everyone had already dispersed. I took the chance to take a bath, and went to my job. It was a quiet day, in general. The only problem was when I came back to home. …More drums.

These two days explain a little of my currently routine everyday: working, being explored, almost never sleeping and being scared. But it wasn't always that way, and you must be wondering how I entered this situation. Well, everything started a year and half ago.

One day, I was happily lunching my mother's yummy Curry, the phone rang. Well, this can seem rather irrelevant, but there are times that the phone rings and this call can change your whole life. That was one of them.

My mother shook nervously the phone to me.

-Who is that? – I answered scared.

She shook the phone even more and when I finally caught it, she observed me impatiently.

-Hello, Bill speaking.

-Good afternoon, Mr. Bill. Here speaks your family lawyer. You should know that the opening of the testament of Mr. Tony Starly, your deceased grandfather, was held today.

My fatherly grandfather had deceased for about two months ago. He was sick for years, but his situation worsened in the last two. He was widower and lived for many years alone in an old mansion in another region and, after much resistance, had been transferred to a hospital.

-Yes, I'm aware.

-It was his desire his first-born grandson inherit his mansion and the surrounding land.

My mother looked at me anxiously.

-W-what? You are telling me that I inherited that old mansion? – I was dumbfounded. I needed that he repeated that one more time for me to believe.

Hearing this, my mom ran to the corridor.

-Yes, congratulations. You are the new owner of the house. – said the man, seriously.

In that moment I felt off balance and had to pull up a chair to sit.

-I would like to meet you personally to settle all the details. Would the Sr. be available to meet me tonight?

-YES! – my voice sounded a little more excited than I wanted. But the surprise had been so great! I had inherited my grandfather's major treasure.

-Then, I will meet you in the local forum at 10 PM.

-Right, I'll be there. – I said enthusiastic.

-So, see you later, Sr.

I was static for a while, waiting for my mind to calm down. In this moment, my mother returned bringing my sister along.

-What? Is this true, brother? – she had an surprised expression in her face.

I looked at her with an expression that probably was as surprised as her.

-By the way, grandpa left the mansion under my care. Ah, and the land around it, too. I'll have knowledge about more details tonight.

The two started to jump and scream happily, and hugged me.

Some weeks later, when all the paperwork was done and I had gotten a transfer from my job, I moved to the city where the mansion was: Miror Town. Due to their job and school, my mother and sister remained in our town, but they promised to visit me. I arrived the new territory with just a bag, a key and the promise of a new life.

It was then that things started to go wrong… What was my surprise when I encountered a mansion with aspect of abandonment, like it hadn't seen cleaning for years! Not just that, but the furniture was in a deplorable state, with advanced mold and compromised structure. I gave up on examine the west wing, because the roof was falling and the floor yield to each step. Furthermore, a barricade of furnish and rubbish, or whatever it was all that, prevented the passage.

-What has grandpa made all this time? – I spoke with myself, astonished – How could he let the house became like this?

Somewhat disappointed, I continued to explore the other areas. By luck, the east wing was in a less precarious state, and was possible to walk without fear. The first floor held rooms that, with a good cleaning, would be habitable again. In one of them, I marveled in finding the fireplace in what grandpa used to tell me stories when I was younger.

Yes, it was just like this. He held me in the lap, telling me stories in his old rocking chair. The house that lied in my childhood memories was still here, in some place. Its beauty hidden by rubbish and dust. Now it was certainly deteriorated, but was still possible to find traces of the beauty of its glorious days.

-Maybe the hope isn't all lost, - I spoke looking at the hall in my front – Just wait, grandpa. I'll bring the shine of the old years to this house again. – I did this promise to myself.

After that day I opened a savings count in the bank, started to live more economically and to don't waste with what I didn't need for real. I also heard that many students from other cities moved to here to study in a famous school from the region and searched for rooms to rent. What was my surprise when I received a call from an old friend, Red, asking me if I knew any place where had rooms to rent at a good price in Miror… It was there that an idea arose in my mind.

What followed it you can already imagine… This crazy routine that I have been living.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing – the phone called.

-Hello? – I answered tired.

-Hey, Bill, it's me. – a female voice spoke.

-Ah. Hello, sis. How is life there? Mom is ok?

-Here is everything quiet and she's fine. She wants to know how you are living there.

-Like always, you know…

-Are you still housing those guys? – her voice was upset.

-Well, in truth, now there are more five. – I closed the eyes waiting for the scolding.

-I DON'T BELIEVE THIS, BILL! With those two it was already a mess, imagine it with seven! You're a big clueless! Keep housing more and more people in this poor house and allow them to do what they want! Furthermore, you're unable to say NO! – she stopped to breath – And you don't even tell us!

Of course, if I told you would do a scandal possibly bigger than the actual one.

-Don't worry, sis. Nobody died till now… - nor I.

-But, if I know you well, you are going to be inert until the house catches fire. – she made a pause – Aah… This little brother of mine…

-Hey, I'm older than you…

-Look, don't worry. – she ignored me – Your problems have come to an end. The things will change from now on.

-Don't take abrupt decisi-

-Wait for me! – she ignored me again.

Clanc!

-She hang up on me… - I sighed – I hope she don't do what I'm thinking she'll do…

**Prologue – Always In a Trash Life – End**

* * *

_What do you think? Enjoy? Don't enjoy? Curious? Let me know about it. _

_Ah, and if you find any english error, you can tell me and I'll correct. If the onomatopoeia is sounding weird, let me know too (I kept the onomatopoeias I thought were right)._

_Well, you can found some fanarts of the fanfic (some scenes and/or characters) on my tumblr under the tag "Fanfic: Out of Order". My nickname is: ng-scribbles. _

_About the periodicity, it will depend on two issues: my free time and the readers' interest. I'm in college and I do have a busy schedule. Furthermore, I am not fluent in English. Every translation take a considerably effort from my part (moreover, I write in Portuguese, review it and translate it. It's not so easy…)._

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Ch 1 - Peter Pan meets Wendy

**Hi, guys. This chapter is in Gold's perspective. Now finally we have the "real start" of the story what is the arrive of… Oops! You don't want spoiler, do you? Hehe But you can find the answer right below. **

**Is there anyone there is excited with the news of Pokemon XY? Because I am. *u* Well, in party mood I bring to you one more chapter of Out of Order.**

**But, first some explanations:**

_(A/N) Author's note_

_Each chapter will be in a diferente perspective. It can be from one or more characters._

_Formats:_

_ABC – Thought, actions_

_-ABC – Speaking_

_ABC - Dreams_

_This is an Alternate Universe fanfic. And pokémon won't appear. ;A;_

_Some ages and family relationships can be changed._

_This story can be a little nonsense. (No regrets, I love this gender. But it will be more like an Ouran than an Arakawa.) I'll try to make everything very acceptable, but if you see something strange like a boy fascinated by a plush don't be uncomfortable. Oh, wait, isn't Ruby like this? xD (Even the manga is a little nonsense)_

_Some chapters will be divided in minor parts (because it was this way I originally posted)_

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon and its characters don't belong to me.**_

* * *

**_Gold's POV_**

I opened the door and came across with the person I least expected to see in the moment,

-W-What are she doing here?! – I got to exclaim, perplexed.

-This is Crystal, my sister who came here to live with us. But…

So, it was her. What a terrible coincidence...

-…Do you two already know each other? – Bill seemed confused.

-You! – the girl with bright blue eyes recognized me – YOU! – She shouted furiously.

I recognized a trouble signal when I saw one, and I had love for my life, so, I turned around to escape from there, quickly.

-Hold on! – Bill's hand held me by the shirt, preventing me from escape.

Damn!

-What about someone explain me what happened to you two have this kind of reaction? – he said with a confused tone.

I sighed defeated. Yeah, today wasn't my day…

You're probably wondering "what the hell is happening?", " what are they talking about?", or stuff like this. Hold on, I can explain. But to explain this, I 'll have to go back in time, most specifically, to the start of the day…

**RESTROSPECTIVE**

_-Come on! Just a little more!_

_I was riding some kind of giant stingray, flying across a hill. Slightly ahead I could see a cavern and, for some reason, I really wanted to be inside there. I landed near to its entrance and could hear a strong noise coming from inside the cave. It seemed like bird call, but if it was really a bird call, must be from a giant bird. That, what could frighten many, unexpectedly prompted me. And I entered the cave only to find…_

-Hey! – I felt something shaking me.

_The image of a phoenix-like creature, as colorful as a rainbow, distorted before my eyes._

-Hey, Gold. Wake up! – this time the move was stronger. I slowly opened the eyes.

-What? – I babbled still grog.

-Wake up, Gold! Bill is calling us to the living room. – Ruby's voice spoke. I recognized in Silver the source of the movements that woke me.

A little dizzy, I got to say:

-Guys, are you crazy? It's still 6'o clock… And the classes haven't even started. – Why wake up so early if we haven't any compromises?

-I think it's strange too… - Ruby rubbed the eyes. His voice didn't deny he was drowsy. - …but Bill asked us to go to the living room now.

I crawled to the living room and seemed that I was the last to wake up, because the others were already up, waiting. Seeing everyone was there, Bill started:

-Now everybody is here, I can speak. Well, I'm not sure how this happened, - he massaged his forehead, his stress was visible – but the fact is that we'll have a new resident.

I don't know if this a good or a bad thing. If the new resident is a homely guy, I dispense. We already have enough of these here. But if is an interesting girl, it's alright by me!

Ah, but which girl in a good mental state would live with seven messy guys and a fashion maniac? I quickly treated to eliminate any hope. It has no chance to a normal girl come live here. If any ventured, she had to have a questionable mental sanity.

-Our new resident arrives tonight and I want to make a good impression to her. – 'Her?' have I listened right? – So, we will try to make this house presentable. I called you earlier today to do a housecleaning.

-Hey! What is this special treatment? You didn't do any housecleaning when I was about to arrive! Is she your girl? – I questioned – Give me at least a good reason to wake up early and do this housecleaning.

-Gold, it's alright to us live like this while we are between men. But the things are very different when a woman live in a house… - spoke Ruby – And, after find a mouse gnawing my socks yesterday, I concluded that this house has no sanitary conditions to shelter human beings!

-Ah, so it was there that it went after we expulsed it from our room, Pearl! – said Dia.

-But it was you who attracted it with your foods supply!

-Do you have a foods supply? – Red seemed interested.

-He spends all his allowance in useless candies. – lamented Pearl.

-Pockies aren't useless! – protested Dia.

-I'm obliged to agree with him about this. They can help you to steal kisses. – I spoke.

-Not in a house like ours. – said Pearl – Or would you like to steal a kiss from one of us?!

-Hold on, this is not a strange doujinshi… - Ruby commented.

-You are evading the issue! YOU ARE STARTING THE HOUSECLEANING NOW! – ordered Bill handing out brooms, buckets and mops to us. – Divide groups by the habitable areas and don't let anything dirty!

-Ok, but don't get angry! – said Red, trying to ease the situation.

-…I'm getting the bedrooms. – Green already was in his way to upstairs.

-I'm going too! – Red rushed to keep up with the friend.

-Pearl and me will pick the kitchen and the pantry. – spoke Diamond in his customary tone.

-Right! – Bill seemed relieved.

-Dia! You just chose the worst job possible! Who knows how many species of plague live in those cupboards! – a revolted Pearl shook Dia.

-I'm taking care of the living room and the corridors. – said Ruby sneaking out.

-Er… - I quickly looked around searching Silver and pulled his arm. – Silver and I will get the bathrooms! – I left dragging him to out of the room. I wanted to escape the possibility of Pearl wanting to change functions.

-Hey! – Silver released his arm. – You didn't even give me the chance to choose what I want to do!

-Don't tell me that you want to clean the kitchen with Dia?

-…No. – he admitted.

-So you should be thanking me!

-…

-Now I saved you from a trap, you clean the toilets! – I smiled, tapping his back.

-No way! – he pulled my hand – If it's going to be like this, I'm going to clean the living room with Ruby! – he turned around.

-NO, Silver! I was just joking. – I laughed nervously.

He looked me intrigued.

-A time ago I woke up in the middle of night and went alone to the bathroom. I sat in the toilet and started to…

-I don't want details! Resume it! – he said sharply.

-Well, when I was doing my *Cahan* physiological needs, I felt an acute pain, like a bite! – I said, still remembering the terror that ran through me that night – And, when I stood up to see what it was… I saw. Two eyes. – I started to dramatize – Two red big eyes in the middle of the darkness!

-You are overacting… - spoke Silver losing interest.

-Some creature haunts these bathrooms! Other day when I woke up in the middle of night I saw them again… That eyes, as red as blood! I'll never forget them.

-Okay, I understood. So was because of this that you woke me up at dawn yesterday to go to the bathroom. You are feared because saw a mouse… - he quickly reached this conclusion.

-Hey! It wasn't that way! – he got the wrong idea – It's not like I am a coward that cannot even go to a bathrooms alone!

-I already understood! Stop to gesticulating so much, this way you will end up closing… - he was interrupted by a strong noise.

PAFT!

-… the door. – he completed the line, a little too late. – You idiot! Why don't you pay attention to what you do? Now we are in complete darkness! – I could only hear his voice, due to the darkness that I had settled.

-Calm down. I'll fix that quickly. – I spoke when searching the door knob. – Eureka! – I pulled with a certain anxiety the door knob that I just found.

-Do you found it? Great, then just open the door.

-…

-Gold, why are you hesitating?

-Er… Let's say that the door knob was a little shabby and… - I couldn't get to finish the phrase.

-WHAT?! – his tone of voice was louder than common – YOU BROKE THE DOOR KNOB?!

-No! You got it wrong. I didn't break the door knob. – I tried to explain the situation before he got angrier – It was already frail and dropped when I pulled it.

-In other words… YOU BROKE THE DOOR KNOB! – he grunted reproachfully.

I rubbed my temples. How would I make him to understand that this and that were different things?

-Argh… Whatever. – he said calmer, but still annoyed – Maybe some of the guys hear us and open the door… But Gold, honestly, had you really have to…

My mind turned off of his discourse in the moment I saw,_ again_, those eyes that had haunted me in the last days.

-S-Silver… Are you seeing this…?

-You are not going to fool me so easily, Gold. As I was saying, you should be more cautious with… - the creature was moving treacherously.

-Silver, it's serious! T-The creature is among us!

-What? – he finally stopped with that chat and paid attention to what I said.

-It's moving surreptitiously… But I still can see its eyes…

-…I'm seeing. – he said with a voice suddenly tense – They are next to me.

-Get out of there then! – I exclaimed worried.

-I'm trying. - his voice was cautious and he seemed to be moving. – A step by turn. – his voice was approaching.

PAFT!

I felt his body bump in me, making me stumble. I couldn't rebalance at time and felt my body fall over the floor. He fell right after.

-Ouch! What are you doing?! – I asked, angry.

-I don't know if you noticed, but it's impossible to see anyth- Ouch..!

-What happened?

-It bit me! And… it's on me. – his voice was a little tense.

The fear came back to my mind when I observed the eyes of the creature approaching more and more. Until…

BAM!

The door opened with impact. The light quickly penetrated showing the scene in which I found myself in. I was fallen a few centimeters from Silver, who felt belly to the ground, and right on the top of him I saw… a turtle?

-Tur! So was here where you were! – Dia exclaimed in front of the door.

It looked calmly at me, housed in the back of Silver, who seemed to have just understood the situation as well. Diamond serenely inclined himself raising the animal.

-Hm… What were you two doing? – Dia scratched the head, confused when seeing us fallen that way. – Well, I think this doesn't matter, Thank you for finding Tur! – he smiled thankfully – Hm, what is this smell? He needs a bath… - he grimaced.

I blinked, still surprised with the unexpected overturn.

-He likes to venture when we sleep and ends losing himself… - he explained – Pearl even placed these stickers that glow in the dark in his shell to make easier for us to find him… But it didn't help much. – he looked down, somewhat disappointed.

Silver glared at me.

-Hm… This door knob seems to be defective. – he said examining the door – Thankfully I decided to check when I heard a bang around here, otherwise you would still be stuck. I'll ask Bill to switch it! – he ran.

Right after his left, I could feel the ambient gradually getting dark. Damn, I didn't want to face Silver's bad mood…

-Heheh! So, I think I'll go help Ruby in the living room. – I said standing up and going to the door. I felt a hand hold my shoulder.

-Where are do you think you are going? – he had a dark aura around him – Running from here after deceiving me that way and let all the job to me?! Don't even think about this.

Iiiigh! That Silver gave me frights!

-Now, get this and go mop the toilet. – he pulled a brush to me and began to remove some spider webs with a duster.

I approached rather reluctant of the stinking object and, with a blow, I raised the cover. Why did I do this? What I saw made me vomit.

-Gold! Is for you to clean, not to leave it even more dirty! – I heard Silver's shout.

After my stinky experience at morning, I had already washed myself (and disinfected) and was on my way to the living room.

-I'm going out! – I announced to them.

I already knew my right destination: the Arcanine Station, the trendiest house of games of the city! After a smelly and torturing morning, this was the last I deserved.

-_'Cause everybody loves me! _– I got out singing in a happy-go-lucky mood. Now was my time to have fun!

When I arrived at the Arcade, I gave a good look at the attendant that was in the counter input and tried a pick up line. She glared at me.

Ok, I already understood. She couldn't flirt in her work environment… Maybe when she was in the end of her shift was a better hour…

I left the scene and searched an available interesting game. I started with a fight game, Close Combat 2. My goal was beating the actual record, even if I needed to try many times for that.

-Yeah! – I cheered when achieved a good score and some reward tickets.

Hm… This score is good enough for today. I'll try to play other game…

-It's that! – I ran when I saw a gashapon machine of an anime I liked. I tried to get the figures of my fave characters. I managed to get Dragonite Kid and Barnaby (the Lopunny), but didn't get my favorite, the Wild Raikou. I played more and more until I got it.

-What a thrill! – I pressed the figure against my cheek, moved. Finally I had gotten the figure of my favorite hero! – Hm… Now what do I do with this? – I wondered looking at the uncountable tickets I had got with my matches – A-ha! Got an idea!

I went to the trade post and searched for something that interested me.

-What would you like Sr.? – asked the attendant, a very ugly guy - What about a skate?

-I already have it!

-What about a ball?

-Nope!

-And what about this incredible puzzles kit? It includes a rubik cube and…

-I pass. – I cute his speech – Common, don't you have anything more interesting?! Some exciting and new product?

-Hm… - he looked me a little annoyed – The newest thing we have is that there. – he pointed a giant manatee plush - But I don't think it is your typ…

I stopped hearing him, enchanted with the plush. The manatee seemed to be pleading me to get it.

-_Please, get me out from here._

I heard its voice asking me. She was so adorable I couldn't resist. Hold on, I'll save you, Wendy!

-How many tickets she costs? – I asked excited, supporting in the counter.

-Huh? – the seller blinked the eyes for a moment, looking at me unbelieving – 50000 tickets, sr.

What? This much?! I barely had 7000… I looked again to Wendy.

-_Won't you save me? –_she had teary eyes.

-Don't worry, Wendy! I'll come back and will save you! Even if I have to invest all my allowance in this!

I felt an awkward look in me and noticed the astonished face of the worker that assisted me.

-I'll come back to fetch her. Don't let anyone get her meanwhile. – I said inquisitively.

-Y-Yes, sr.? – he looked me a little scared.

-Heh! – I smiled to myself and turned around to play one more match, this time my favorite game, the Hyper Beam Mewtwo.

I took a peek to see if it was free. Not even a single soul surrounded it. Great! I ran happily to the spot just to, seconds before arriving, see another guy occupying MY place.

-Hey! – I exclaimed angrily – You saw I was coming to here and crossed yourself in my front on purpose!

-Hm…The Winner is whoevers arrive first. – he answered indifferently.

-But you saw I was coming to here! This is my turn for right!

-Really? – he smiled cynically – So why don't you come and get it?

He didn't need to say twice. I threw myself in front of the console, pushing the guy faraway. He lost his balance and felt in the floor.

-HEY! Did you just push me?! – he lift furious.

-I thought it was obvious. Oh, wait, don't say me you hit the head? – I answered sarcastically.

-…YOU LITTLE BRAT! – he pulled me by the shirt.

-No fights in the building, boys! – the attendant from before had approached, accompanied by a tall security. The guy must have been intimidated because he released me immediately.

-But he just stole my turn and knocked me down! – he protested.

-Is this true, sir? – the woman turned her gaze to me. And, by her look, I had the impression she had certain grudge by the pick line of earlier…

-Er… - shit, I had no excuse in my mind…

Shortly after, in the middle of the street, I rubbed my back.

-Hunf, they didn't need to shoo me this way… - I mumbled to a closed door.

Argh, if just wasn't for this I would get all the tickets to save Wendy…

-But I won't give up! No while I still am called Gold! – I lift determined.

But that is for another day. It was already being late and I didn't want to lost the episode of my anime… I turned around and started the way to home.

When I was passing near a plaza, my eyes captured something interesting. A beautiful girl viewed a map in her hands.

-Man, what a beauty! – I had to stop to contemplate her better. She was wearing tight clothes with a coat over and her hair was in pigtails. Her face had a confused expression, while she decided if she would go to the right or the left.

When finally she started to come in my direction, she dragged with effort a suitcase that seemed about to explode any time so full it was. That would be a great cue to me.

Quickly I approached her who looked me confused. Looking more closely she was really pretty.

-Hello! – I said, giving her my best smile – You seem to be in trouble, may I help you?

She looked me wary, but she didn't deny the offer.

-Hm… - she lift the map in a height I could see – Well, could you tell me where I catch the bus to this region? – she pointed a place in the map.

Apparently she was going the same direction as me! That's surely good luck. Maybe my day wasn't completely lost!-

-Heh – I smiled manly – I know exactly how you can arrive there.

-Really? – she smiled hopefully, her eyes shined like crystals.

That surprised me and I was obliged to divert my look from her when I felt a mild burning in the face.

-Yes. I can take you there. – I said still not daring to look at her.

-Thank you. – she said gently – But you can take me to the bus station. It's enough for me.

-… - well, of course she wouldn't trust blindly in me. So it was good enough – Ok, let's going. – I inclined myself and lift her bag. It was really heavy, but I tried not to demonstrate and acted like I was carrying something really light. I wanted to impress her with my helpfulness, niceness and, _why not?_ muscles!

-N-No need! – she tried to stop me – I can carry my bag.

-Hey, I can't let you carry this while I am here with free hands. – I tried to act like a gentleman – In exchange, why don't you drink a coffee with me?

-No, thanks. – she said without even thinking twice.

-… - wow, she didn't even hesitate! – Hm… So you can consider this as a courtesy. – I continued to walk, carrying the enormous baggage.

-You know, you really don't need to carry this… I know how heavy it is.

-No problem. I can do it.

-By the way it has no way I can convince you… - she sighed – So, thank you! – she smiled.

-You are welcome. – I returned the smile.

We walked for a while in silence.

-So, are you new for here? – I asked trying to seem disinterested.

-Yes, I'm moving. – she answered stilly.

Wow, this was good. A new girl in an area I dominated. If I got her number, I could guide her around the city, teach her a lot of things, visit a lot of cool places and, who knows? She could even perceive the awesome guy I am and fell for me…

-Hahaha – I laughed with the thoughts.

-Hey! – she shook her hands in my front – Are you okay? It has already been a while that you are silent and started to laugh from nothing.

-A-ah! – damn daydreams. She could think I was crazy, now… - I just remembered a very funny joke, it was this.

She stared me suspicious. Ah, no, this wasn't good… I couldn't let her get away now, I had to take her number first!

-Hey, look! – I pointed the other side of the street. We had arrived on the top of a stairway – Your stop is there. You just need to pass by the crosswalk.

She looked to the spot and would start to speak something when I interrupted her.

-So, to celebrate our meeting, I'll bring something for you to drink! – I was trying to avoid her from going away so quickly. She was an interesting girl ( and one who didn't dump me in the first five minutes), after all.

-Don't ne-

-I'm going! – I ran to a drinks machine before she could finish the phrase. I still had some remainder coins from the Arcade games. I put them in the machine and chose two drinks. As I didn't know of what she would like, I chose one of these super sweet and colorful drinks that the girls use to like.

I ran back and was happy to see she was still there, leaning against the banister.

-You… - she made a pause. And I was afraid to receive a reclamation – Really, you didn't need to do all this. – she said finally.

-No problem. I also have been a newbie here a time ago. – I said, smiling – And, one thing I know: you can feel really better when you have someone to help you.

She seemed surprised with my words, her eyes shone a little. C-Could it be that this is one of that moments that happen in anime? If it was, I couldn't ruin the atmosphere.

-Y-Your drink, I'll open it to you. – I spoke taking the pink can from her hand. My hand trembled a little and was difficult to open the can. But I wouldn't give up, she was expecting for that! Finally I managed to pull-up the ring when-

*Onomatopoeia to soda being open here, please*

As soon I opened the can, a jet of soda flied in her direction, wetting her face and staining her white coat.

We were unresponsive for a moment. And, right after, I started to panic. I wet her clothes! I had ruined the atmosphere just when everything was going right! Aaaagh!

-S-Sorry! – I spoke hurrying to dry her face.

But, at the time I would take a step in her direction, I tripped in something.

I felt my body lost balance, the fall would be inevitable. I diverted my body to the side, avoiding fall on her. But I ended bumping in another thing.

-Ouch! – I exclaimed when I choked with the floor.

I looked up, the girl didn't pay the minimal attention on me; she looked at the stair place, terrified.

-My bag! – she shouted in panic.

I looked down and could see the giant suitcase skidding by the rungs. It was so fast that, when it bumped under stairs, the zipper couldn't contain the chaos that was inside there anymore and it opened spreading clothes and personal belongings everywhere.

-My things! – she screamed, running under stairs to gather the belongs.

I also ran to help her. Some people that passed by the street stopped amazed. I caught some books that were spread near the rungs. I noticed something white above a rung and picked.

-What is this? – I lift the object and my face flushed as I perceived what it was.

-Give this back! – the girl pulled the bra of my hands, angry and embarrassed. She glared at me, furiously, by a moment, not knowing what to say.

-Hump! – she sniffed with despise, turning her back. She grabbed the maximum of things she could and stuck them in the bag, ashamed with people glances.

I grabbed some more clothes that were in the floor and handed to her that pulled them without even look at my face.

I was about to apologize to her, when I heard a known voice.

-Hey, isn't you the guy of earlier today? – I turned, encountering the idiot responsible by my expulsion from the Arcade. But this time he was accompanied by two other guys. – It's really you! Don't think I forgot that! – he lift the fist threatening.

Finally the girl looked at me.

-What is happening? – she asked somewhat tense.

I wasn't in a very good position now. In these moments, the best to do is…

-Let's catch him! – the guy cried furiously.

RUN!

And thus I ran the maximum I could, leaving behind the girl with her exploded bag, being chased closely by three thugs. Happily, they weren't as clever as me, and I got to outwit them, hiding in an alley.

When I finally thought it was secure leaving there, it was already night.

-Damn, I lost my anime! And Bill is going to kill me! – I ran, taking all the shortcuts I knew to arrive home as fast as possible.

**END OF RETROSPECTIVE**

And then are we, back to the start point.

-So? Is someone explaining me that or what? – insisted Bill.

-Well… - I had stopped trying escape (the boys wouldn't let that happen, anyway) and had been sitting in a chair, with everybody looking inquisitively at me - …I saw this girl in the street, seeming to need some help. And was that what I did, I helped her… It's just that today I was in a bad luck day. It was all.

-You can be so vague when you want, Gold… - said Silver.

-How can you be so shameless saying that it was just this what happened? – the girl manifested, furious, in the other side of the room – You say that you had a bad luck day? By chance, do you know the embarrassment I passed because of you? All the intimate things I have, gaping in the floor of the street for everybody to see! Do you know how humiliating it was for me to drag a giant exploded suitcase by all that enormous stair way and by all the route till here? Imagine how I felt when I entered the bus all dirty and received glances of everyone?! – she looked to the floor, heavily sighing – You got me in to a trap and ran away without even apologizing! And I even came to believe you were a good person… How ingenuous of me! I should have heard my mom when she said not to believe in big city boys.

The looks of the guys divided between me and her. Looks of compassion to her and of despise to me.

-W-Wait! It wasn't exactly this way! – I tried to defend me – You still didn't hear my version of the story !

-Nothing you say will change what you made Miss Crystal feel, Gold. – said Ruby with censorship eyes.

-My first day in this city… And began this way… - her voice embargoed and she held the tears.

Bill, who until now had just been hearing, lift and addressed to her.

-Crys, you had a bad day, I know. So take a time to rest and take a bath now. After a good night sleep you will feel better. – he said stroking her head – And don't let the day of today leave a bad impression of the city. Tomorrow we will have some fun and I will show you all of good we have here! – he turned to the side – Pearl and Dia, please lead her to the room we prepared to her.

-Right! – the two saluted and reunited one on each side of the girl. Helping her to climb the stairs.

-Red, Green… Could you take this luggage upstairs?

-Right now! – answered Red, while Green just waved positively the head.

They went up with the suitcase and Bill addressed to me. I held the breath.

-Gold, I don't know if what you said is really truth. But I prefer to believe in what you said than think that you would do all this just to bully a poor girl. – he sighed – But, you know, she can seem really tough at first sight, but she's a very sensible girl… So apologize to her and do the possible to not put her in more trouble.

Bill generally was a moron, but sometimes he could act so mature…

-If you don't do this, you'll have me to deal with! – he completed, changing completely of tone and putting on a threatening expression.

I take back what I said. He's not so mature…

-Ok, ok. I already understood! I'll go there apologize to her. – he continued glaring me, unsatisfied.

-And..?

-…and I'll do everything necessary until she forgives me. – he seemed to approve this time.

-Good, you seem to understand the situation. – he put a hand in my shoulder and, seeing my confused expression, continued – I wish you good luck. My sister is not the type of forgiving so easy… I know because I already passed by this. – and, after giving me a (almost ironic?) smile, he left the room letting me alone with my doubts.

What exactly he wanted to say with that? Well, I would discover one way or another. But one thing I had no doubt: my days couldn't be worse than today.

**Peter Pan meets Wendy – End**

* * *

**Hey again, guys. Before anything, thanks to all the people that reviewed and favorite/followed this story. These people saw potential in my crazy headcanons, so, thank you, guys! ^^ **

**After writing this I perceived I just am writing bad luck stories… -.-' But I promise won't be always like this. Next chapter is Crystal's. They finally will go to the school and encounter other characters!**

**Repeating what I said in the prologue, I don't know what will be the frequency of the posts. In portuguese, as you can see, the story is more advanced. But the chapters are big and I'm no fluent in English. Moreover, my college classes are practically leaving no free time this semester. The frequency will depend of my schedule and the feedback I receive. **

**More feedback = more motivation = we can even try to do the impossible (**_Ceei, the translation reviser, story beta reader and creative manager doesn't approve doing the impossible_**)**

**Few (or none) feedback = insecurity and lack of motivation (it's like "Hey, have any soul reading this big chapter I spent hours translating and adapting?") = no chapters for a while**

**If you find English errors, please tell me! Is really hard adapt some things like expressions and the translation can sound weird. **

**At least, a confession: I received a hate message and that really saddened me. I have nothing against constructive critics. Receive one "Hey, you could get better in this aspect!" or even one "I didn't like because of this reason." Is something. People aren't obliged to enjoy your headcanons or your writing. But receive "Hey, this is sh**. Stop writing." is really rude thing to receive. I don't understand why people do this kind of thing. (**_Ceei thinks it's jealousy_**) If you just don't like something, stop reading! What do you win spreading hate in others works? And to think that so many people pass by a fanfic and don't say a single thing (even if they are enjoying it), while you receive an anonymous hate without even a good argument! This let me sad.**

**So, is this, guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
